Cherology
by xValentine
Summary: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting. Merlin AU. Rated M for future chapters. Merlin x Arthur. R&R much appreciated. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: PG for now. . .  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.  
**Warnings**: There will quite probably be boyshmut in future chapters, but for now it's pretty safe.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Holy crap an actual fanfic I deem worthy to post 8D

---

Spring had always been a prosperous time for Camelot. There was always the right balance of sun and rainfall, so the crops grew strong and healthy and abundant. Sheep and cattle grazed in the fields, as their newborns skipped around them. The milk they produced was sweet and refreshing, and the wool and hair they had grown over the winter could be sheared and spun into yarns and fabrics for clothing and blankets.

Inside the walls, the stalls had opened once again. Their owners had used the winter as a time of production, to build and make new goods to sell; pottery and fresh and preserved produce on display, transactions once again taking place amongst the friendly banter.

Of course, it was not just Camelot that was benefiting from the warm air and pleasant showers of rain. The forests surrounding the mighty castle held far more precious treasures than the stalls. It was mating season. Hare and quail and deer were plenty, and this only lead to one thing.

Hunting.

Arthur enjoyed the hunt far more than any of his other duties. Hurtling over the fields on horseback, refreshing winds whipping his blonde hair from his face, the sun beating down to tan his skin and warm his muscles. And the forests themselves, green and fresh and new, teeming with life, insects and birds, the earthy scent and perfume of blooming flowers, the sunlight glittering on the dewdrops, casting rainbows across the knotted trunks of great oaks.

On a good day, he could take down a dozen hare, several quail, a few boar and perhaps a stag, if he got the timing right. And today was no exception. It had barely turned midday, and already his haul consisted of 4 rabbits, 3 pheasants and a doe, all strewn across the backs of the horses and knights accompanying him.

Arthur was currently ahead, stalking his ninth catch of the day. He had seen the ferns shift ahead of him and didn't want to let this one escape. It had looked large. The bushes rustled again and Arthur breathed as loud as he dared; to startle the creature now, while he was so close, didn't bear thinking about. This could be his prize catch, he would present it to the King, receive the praise he was so rarely given. He raised his crossbow, held his breath as he assessed the situation.

There were two ways he could go about this: 1) strike hard and fast; he'd have the element of surprise, but more speed=less accuracy, he might miss his target, or 2) slow and stealthy; the target wouldn't see him, but it may move away at any point and he could miss his chance if he wasn't ready.

He opted for the slow approach, skirting around the bushes and behind the trees, with all the power and grace and silence of a wildcat. Crossbow to shoulder, he took aim, his finger twitched on the trigger. The creature was in his sight, then it shifted and. . .

. . . and Arthur lowered his weapon, dropped it altogether and rushed forwards to where the creature lay. Except it wasn't a creature. It was. . . a boy? Curled up in the dirt, raven hair matted with twigs and leaves, skin as pale as ivory, bruises and scars littering the naked flesh of his back.

Arthur knelt by the boy, he was breathing at least, but Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of the bones that protruded from the boy's skin. He looked so delicate, so fragile as if the lightest gust of wind would blow his body away in a cloud of dust. Then he noticed the blood, small drops of dark red spattered across the boy's hands and face, smeared across his cheekbones. Arthur dared to stroke the boy's cheek, the blood remained. It was old. His brows knitted together. Just what had happened to this boy, how had he ended up here?

The knights and horses had caught up to him now, staring in awe at Arthur and the figure in the leaves. Arthur looked up at them, "Don't just stand there! Give me your cloak!" The knight did as he was told, and Arthur pulled the boy onto his lap, wrapping the soft red fabric around him. "Help me carry him." Another knight rushed to Arthur's aid, lifting the boy to his feet and across the back of a horse, Arthur mounted behind him.

He's not sure why, but Arthur felt a great need to protect this boy. The unusual circumstance of their meeting - well Arthur's finding – didn't seem to matter, nor did the fact that this boy could be anyone, anything. But the way Arthur's heart clenched as he wrapped one arm around the slender - no, skeletal, waist of the boy, he knew he had to protect him.

And with that, he caught the reins and thundered as fast as he dared back to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: PG for now. . .  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 2! Still un-beta'd, so if there are any mistakes, they are my own _ And apologies for the wait. This story can go one of two routes, and I've been trying to figure out which one I want to go down. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to have the next up quicker. . .

- - -

Arthur had a hard time trying to smuggle the boy into the castle. He couldn't exactly just walk through the main entrance carrying the half-dead figure. Uther was likely to see him and order the boy to be locked in the dungeons. He certainly looked like he'd been in them enough. It was only his extensive knowledge of hidden entrances and assassin-like stealth that had got him this far without being spotted.

He was still meant to be out hunting, and wasn't due back until the late afternoon. He had ordered his knights to stay out in the forest, where he would meet them after he had hidden the boy safely away, and had made them swear that they would tell no-one of what they had seen. He could only hope their fealty to him was stronger to their fealty to the King.

So, Arthur was currently half-dragging, half-carrying the boy down a hidden passageway that, thankfully, lead to the cloisters nearest to his chambers. He set the boy down as gently as he could and peered out from behind the tapestry that hid the passage. Two guards were stationed in the corridor, and to get to his chambers, he'd have to go past them.

_Crap, _Arthur thought. He looked back at the boy who way now lying unconscious on the hard stone and crouched beside him. Arthur prayed for him not to wake up as he shifted the boy's limbs into a more comfortable position, cushioning his head with the cloak. He brushed a stray lock of hair from the boy's forehead and sighed. He didn't want to leave the boy alone, but he would never be able to sneak him past the guards.

Arthur tried to rid himself of the guilt that was now firmly lodged in his heart. _It's only for a few hours. He'll be fine. . . _He brushed his fingers over the blood stain on the boy's cheek, 'I'll be back soon. I promise.' And with a sad smile, he hurried back down the passageway to meet with his knights in the forest.

- - -

It was three hours before the prince and his knights returned together from the forest. Arthur had tried to rid his thoughts of the boy by successfully taking down two stags and a further three pheasants, which he presented to the King along with his earlier catches, minus one, which was still (hopefully) where he had been left.

Uther had been pleased with the haul, 'Yes, yes, this will do nicely. There shall be a feast tonight. Inform the kitchens. They are to prepare it immediately.' A servant bowed and left with a quiet 'Yes Sire'. Arthur watched him go, wishing it was him. Then he could go back to the passageway and. . . .

'Arthur!' Arthur's gaze snapped back to his father, 'I said, did you encounter any dangers on your trip? You look troubled.'

'No Sire,' he smiled, 'I am just tired. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest.'

'Of course,' Uther waved a hand, signalling for Arthur to leave.

Arthur bowed and headed for the door.

'Oh, but Arthur,' Arthur turned, 'I expect you to be at the feast tonight, we have matters to discuss.'

Arthur smiled as genuinely as he could muster, 'Yes Father.'

As soon as he was out of the door, Arthur was running. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he saw the empty corridor. The guards had gone, the tapestry was undisturbed, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked around once more to ensure the cloisters were empty, and slid behind the tapestry. The boy was still there, still huddled beneath the cloak, still breathing. Arthur knelt, gathered him in his arms and stood for a while, just holding the boy against his chest, which flushed with an unfamiliar emotion that made his heart beat that little bit faster.

After what seemed like an eternity, but what could not have been more than a few minutes, he left the safety of the passageway and as quickly and quietly as he could, carried the boy to his chambers, making sure to lock the door behind them.

- - -

Gaius made discreet visits throughout the remainder of the day. His assortment of potions and remedies clinked and shone bright colours in the candlelight by which he worked. He checked the boy's heartbeat and breathing, treated the cuts and bruises on his back with a foul smelling paste.

All the while Arthur hovered over him, looking over his shoulder occasionally asking what this potion did, what's that one for, when will he wake up. Gaius had sighed. The questions were a disturbance, and he was not working as quickly as he would have liked. But he answered the young prince's questions anyway, and when satisfied that the boy would be fine, Arthur left him to his work.

Gaius left as silently as he had arrived. The court physician spending any lengthy amount of time in Arthur's chambers would certainly be a cause for concern. If seen, Uther would be summoned and the boy would be found. And Arthur was not willing to let that happen. Not just yet.

And when he left for the feast that evening, he locked the door to his chambers, tucking the key and the chain he kept it on deep under his shirt.

Again, he prayed that the boy would not wake up.

And he didn't.

The boy slept for a further two days.

- - -

It was late into the evening, and Arthur had been sitting in the chair by the bed when the boy woke up. Arthur had not noticed the boy open his eyes, his attention was on the sheets of parchment unfurled on his lap. Then there had been a sharp intake of breath and a frantic shuffle of sheets as they were thrown off and the boy leapt from the bed, pressing himself into the darkest corner away from Arthur.

Arthur looked stunned. He hadn't expected the boy to be in any condition to move as quickly as he had. Composing himself, he set aside the parchments and very slowly stood up. He didn't want to frighten the boy anymore than he was. He was like a deer, Arthur thought, any sudden movement could make him bolt and he could further injure himself.

The prince raised his hands, showed his palms to the boy, and spoke firmly, calmly, 'It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you.' The boy shifted further into the corner, as if he were attempting to meld into the shadows. The candle light flickered off the jutting bones of his face, the quiet storm in his deep blue eyes raged, he looked fierce, wild. His gaze never left Arthur's, which Arthur found deeply unnerving.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and spoke again, 'Do you remember what happened to you?' The boy remained silent. Arthur scowled slightly. He was not used this sort of uncooperative behaviour and it showed as his muscles tensed. The boy's keen eye registered the aggressively subconscious flexing and retreated further into his corner.

Arthur cursed himself mentally, breathed in deep, relaxed, calm. If he were to get anything more than a stare from this boy, he'd have to be gentle. Something he was not particularly good at. He'd been trained to kill since birth, to hide his emotions, to act disdainfully to those beneath him. He tried again, keeping his voice steady, his face neutral.

'Do you understand me?' No response. 'Can you even hear me?' Eventually, the boy nodded, the tiniest of movements, but that was enough for Arthur. He smiled. Progress. 'I'm Arthur. You're in Camelot.' He hesitated, and then added, 'My kingdom.' The boy's eyes narrowed. 'I've already told you, I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you. From the forest?' The boy nodded again, a sure movement, but then slumped slightly against the wall. More relaxed in Arthur's presence, his eyes left the princes to examine what he was wearing; a nightshirt, white, soft and long enough to fall to his knees.

He looked back up at Arthur, trying hard to stay stood, his hands braced against the wall. Arthur motioned to the bed, 'Please, you need to rest. I will leave, if you wish.' The boy shook his head, his eyes flashed with something akin to fear, as he slowly, unsteadily crept back towards the bed. He stopped beside it, leant against the bedpost and gave Arthur a sort of awkward bow, before climbing back under the sheets and closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: PG for now. . .  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s:** None for this chapter.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 3, in which the reason for the title is revealed 8D

- - -

Arthur was still there, in the chair by the bed, the next time the boy awoke. He was still wary of the prince, and remained under the sheets, staring up at the blonde haired man from under his lashes. Then his stomach growled. Loudly.

Arthur lowered the book he had been reading and stared at the boy with amusement. 'Hungry, are we?' The boy flushed, a pink tinge that crawled up his neck and across his cheeks, which Arthur found awfully endearing.

He helped the boy sit and fetched him a bowl of warm stew from the table. The boy was still wary of the prince, but took the bowl he was offered and swallowed down the contents like it was the first meal he'd eaten in weeks. Which, Arthur thought, was probably the case.

The boy finished, and Arthur took the bowl as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. His eyes were once again drawn to Arthur, whose handsome face looked drawn, his skin pale save for the dark purple marks beneath his eyes and the light dusting of dark blonde across his jaw. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. And he hadn't, not wanting to sleep just in case the boy woke up.

'How's your back?' Arthur's voice broke the silence, the question asked simply for the sake of asking. Arthur knew the boy's back would be painful, Gaius had told him that much. But it appeared as if the boy hadn't noticed until now, as his hands felt the bandages wrapped tight around his torso, and he shrugged, rolling his shoulders to test the scars that were surely starting to form beneath the medicines Gaius had applied.

The lack of a verbal answer from the boy irked Arthur, though he leant forwards in his chair and tried to look pleasant, even managing a small smile, 'You still haven't told me your name.' Arthur didn't expect the look the boy gave him next, a terrible pained expression. Grief. So he reached out a hand and hesitantly touched the boy's shoulder. The boy flinched, but did not pull away from the contact. Instead, he clutched his throat and shook his head, his eyes glistening with tears he would not let fall. Not in front of Arthur.

Arthur sat back, understanding perfectly what the boy meant. 'You. . . can't talk, can you?' The boy lowered his gaze and his hands writhed together in his lap, clearly uncomfortable, somewhat worried that Arthur, who had _saved him_ from the forest, would just give up on him. It had happened before. But he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder again as Arthur squeezed it gently. 'Well,' The boy looked up, and Arthur was smiling, 'If you can't tell me, you'll have to show me. Can you write?'

The boy blinked, relief swelled in his chest, alongside an unnamed emotion that felt strange, but. . . nice, that made his skin tingle where Arthur had touched his shoulder. He shook his head, lips pursed as he thought. Then his eyes lit up and he pointed to his hands. 'You'll show me with your hands?' Arthur asked, intrigued at how this would work, but he let the boy continue, watching as he clasped his thumbs together with his fingers stretched outwards.

'Bird?' Arthur said after a good few seconds, one eyebrow raised, 'Your name is bird?' The boy dropped his hands to his lap, gave Arthur a despairing look and shook his head, before pointing to himself and then once more forming his hands into the shape of a bird. Arthur thought carefully before answering again, 'Your name. . . is the name. . . of a bird?'

The boy smiled and clapped, which only made Arthur scowl. 'Well, that _really _narrows things down' He folded his arms, his brows knit together in thought, 'Birds, birds. . . Robin?' The boy shook his head and motioned _'bigger'_.

'Eagle?'

'_Smaller'_

'Hawk?'

The boy's eyes lit up, and Arthur took this to mean he was on the right lines with the names of falcons.

'Kestrel?'

'_Smaller'_

'The only falcon smaller than a kestrel is a. . . a Merlin. Your name is Merlin.'

The boy, Merlin, grinned and nodded, clapping again, happy at this new breakthrough. He could now communicate with Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: PG for now. . .  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s:** None for this chapter.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 4. Late _ This would have been up last week, but stuff came up. . .

- - -

Arthur and Merlin spent the most part of the day figuring out a series of hand movements for Merlin to make when he wanted various things. For example, if he were thirsty, he would shape his hand as if holding a goblet and pretend to drink. If he were tired, he would form his hands into a pillow and rest them by his head. And Arthur would think up new ones just to see the smile on Merlin's face, and Merlin told him he was hungry, Arthur brought him another bowl of stew.

This time, Merlin ate with some dignity, aware of what he was eating; the texture of the meat, the crunch of vegetables, the broth that soothed his throat and warmed him from the inside. Definitely food fit for a prince.

When he was done, Arthur took his empty bowl and gently touched his shoulder, 'Do you feel well?' Arthur asked as he set the bowl aside, and Merlin nodded. 'Perhaps you would like to bathe? I can have my servants draw a bath and make up a fresh bed?'

Merlin hadn't given much thought or attention to the room he was in, but it suddenly dawned on him that it was much too grand for a guest chamber. The sleek mahogany furniture, thick oak doors and rich tapestries, paintings and steel that graced the walls was. . .regal. These were Arthur's chambers.

Merlin's eyes widened. He gestured, pointing to Arthur, pillowing his hands and pointing to the bed: _'You sleep here?' _

Arthur smiled, 'That is my bed, yes.' Merlin gasped and made to get out, underestimating how weak he was. His knees buckled and he all but fell onto Arthur who wrapped strong arms around his waist to stop him hitting the floor.

'Careful,' Arthur said gently, helping Merlin to sit back on the edge of the bed, his heart hammered against his ribcage as such close proximity to the raven haired boy. 'These _are_ my chambers, but consider them as yours, until you are well.'

Merlin smiled and bowed his head, '_Thank you'_.

'So, how about that bath?'

- - -

Merlin stood, wrapped in a thick warm towel, his hair dripping, skin now free of dirt and blood. The scars on his back had healed quickly and cleanly, so the bandages had been removed at Arthur's request.

It wasn't until Merlin sneezed that Arthur realised he had been staring and he blushed. 'Here, put these on.' He held out a small pile of clothes; dark leather breeches and a soft, red, linen shirt. Merlin took them with one shivering hand and Arthur pointed to the screen. 'You can change behind there.'

Merlin slipped behind it. There was a rustling of fabrics and after a few minutes, Merlin returned. Arthur couldn't help but laugh. The clothes Arthur had given him were his own, and were much too large for Merlin's slender frame. He looked drowned. Merlin pouted and Arthur stepped towards him, 'Come here,' He said, gently taking Merlin's arm. He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt so Merlin's hands were free, his fingers brushing the soft skin and lingering on his arms.

When Arthur pulled his hand away, Merlin continued to stare down at his arm, closing his hand around it, trapping the feeling of Arthur's touch, his heart fluttering not unpleasantly. When he looked up, Arthur was at the door, one hand resting on the handle.

'Come on, I'll take you to the Court Physician' he said, pulling the heavy door open with ease, leaving Merlin to ponder how such strong hands could be so gentle. 'Merlin?' Arthur had a hand stretched out to him, which Merlin took willingly.

- - -

Gaius was in his chambers as usual, heating a small metal bowl over an open flame. The heavy wooden benches around his were strewn with glass vials and flowers and herbs that Arthur didn't recognise (probably because they'd already been mashed into paste by the time he saw them). Gaius didn't even look up from his work when he acknowledged the prince, 'Sire, is there something I can help you with?'

'I've brought someone to see you.'

Gaius raised his head and his eyes came to rest on the young boy, half hidden behind Arthur. 'Ah, this is the young boy from the forest, correct? How are you feeling?' Merlin shifted closer to Arthur, gripping his hand tighter. Arthur spoke for him, 'He's eaten and bathed, and the wounds on his back are healing nicely. But. . . I wondered if you could help with something.'

'Of course, sire.'

Arthur looked to Merlin, whose eyes were focused on a patch of Arthur's shirt. 'He can't speak.'

'You mean he doesn't understand our language?'

'No, I mean he can't talk, he has no voice.'

Gaius' eyebrows quirked, 'Well, I've heard of loss of voice before. It usually returns.'

'I don't think this is the same,' Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand, and he looked up from Arthur's shoulder and towards Gaius. Something within his mind clicked, and suddenly Gaius' face looked very familiar. His thoughts turned to his childhood, to the old man who had often visited his mother, who had brought him gifts; wooden carvings of horses, dragons and wizards.

And when Merlin realised this was the same man, he wanted to cry. A familiar face after all the years he had spent alone. He tugged Arthur's hand and gestured, '_I know him'_. Arthur looked confused, and Gaius looked intrigued at the seemingly random signs Merlin's hands formed, which Arthur seemed to understand._ 'I know him! Tell him my name!'_

Arthur turned to Gaius, 'His name is Merlin. Does that name mean anything to you?'

Gaius looked vaguely stunned, his eyebrows raised so high Arthur thought they may crawl off his forehead at any moment. After a moment, he spoke 'Merlin? Hunith's son?' Merlin nodded. Arthur looked between them. Gaius had shown no signs of knowing the boy whilst treating him, but the words Gaius spoke next made the blood drain from his face, and his skin turn cold.

'We thought you were dead!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: PG-13 to be safe.  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s:** Boys kissing, finally _.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 5. Whoo. Thanks for all the reviews/comments so far. I wasn't expecting this to read, so thank you ^_^.

- - -

'_We thought you were dead!'_

As Merlin slipped away to embrace the old man from his childhood, Arthur's hand suddenly felt cold, empty. He watched as Gaius held Merlin at arms length, look him up and down ('By the god's Merlin, what are you wearing? You look like you haven't eaten properly for years!'). Merlin shifted uncomfortably, twisting his hands into the soft fabric of his shirt. He wished desperately that he could tell Gaius everything, and was utterly frustrated that he couldn't with out Arthur being there to translate his frantic hand gestures.

With a sigh, he sat down on a small wooden bench and closed his eyes and after a little while, Arthur sat down next to him. How he knew it was Arthur, he could not say, save for the warmth that filled him and the odd tingling sensation he felt whenever Arthur was near.

'Gaius,' Arthur spoke quietly, endless questions ran through his mind and it was a few moment before he settled on one, 'What did you mean, when you said you thought Merlin was dead?'

Gaius sighed and sat down on a stool opposite the two boys. He looked pointedly at Merlin, and at his silent request, Merlin nodded and Gaius began. 'Merlin was born in Ealdor, a small village in Cenred's kingdom. I was a good friend of his mother's, taught him and cared for him as if he were my own son.' Gaius paused and breathed, deep. He did not particularly want Merlin relive the past, but he could not refuse to tell the Prince the tale, not now he had started.

'When Merlin was thirteen, a group of strangers came to the village claiming they were travellers. They wanted supplies, food, water. They stayed for three days, and on the third night, they disappeared. When the villagers awoke the next morning, six of the children, including Merlin, had disappeared with them.' Merlin shifted in his seat, his hand reached out and gripped Arthur's with a strength he had not known the boy to possess. 'Merlin has been missing for six years. We tried to find him, search parties were sent in every direction, but there were no tracks to follow, nothing to suggest where the travellers had come from. Eventually, we had to give up, assume the children were dead. But Arthur, you have found Merlin, and I believe that the others must also remain alive. Merlin, do you have any idea at all where you were taken?'

Merlin shook his head, his eyes cast down, staring at the spot of floor between his feet. He knew he'd been taken far away from Ealdor, drugged and bound and bundled into a cage on the back of a cart. The other children had been in the same state, drifting in and out of consciousness, as the cart bounced and rolled over pebble strewn paths. Merlin had slept until the carriage stopped. He had no idea where he was, which direction his home was in, how long it had taken to get there.

His hands, small, slow movements that Arthur had to watch very carefully to understand.

'_They took my voice.'_

And that's all he could remember.

- - -

Gaius had examined Merlin again, and found upon his throat, a small silvery mark. 'His voice, it was forced from him by magic,' Gaius had stated in a way that made Arthur's skin crawl. He had been taught since birth that magic was the worst evil, punishable by death in Camelot, and war if Camelot's alliances were found to be harbouring sorcerers.

That Merlin had been the subject of magic made Arthur's blood boil. He wanted to find who did this and kill them himself.

Thanking Gaius, he took Merlin's hand and dragged him from the room, down the twisting corridors until he stopped outside of a set of large oak doors.

- - -

Camelot's library was large, packed to the ceiling with shelves and stacks of books and scrolls and parchments; stories, legends and the history of Camelot. It was here that Arthur knew there was a book containing the seals of every kingdom, town and village in the nearby area. He hoped that Merlin may recognise one of the seals. Then they'd know where he was taken.

As Arthur stalked the aisles of shelved, he noticed that most of the books weren't actually kept in any sort of order. And as he's sort of maybe broken into the library without asking, Geoffrey of Monmouth (the only person who spent enough time in the library to know where anything was kept) was nowhere to be seen.

So Arthur sighed and kept looking, occasionally opening a book and flicking though it's pages, sending dust into the air, which made his eyes water. At one point, in complete frustration, he slammed one book shut. A cloud of dust flew up into his face, resulting in a loud sneeze. Merlin's head appeared at the end of the aisle, one eyebrow rose quizzically ('He must have learned that look from Gaius', Arthur thought), and he gestured for Arthur to follow him.

Arthur put the large, unhelpful book back on its shelf and made his way over to where Merlin was stood, looking up at a framed parchment hung on the wall; five crests of different colours were drawn in a vertical line, next to them, the seals and signatures of the five Kings to whom the crests belonged. 'That's a peace treaty,' Arthur explained, pointing to the top crest of a gold dragon on a red shield, 'That's Camelot's crest, the Pendragon's.' He pointed to the other crests in turn, 'That's Cenred, Ban, Vortigern and Hoel.'

He looked at Merlin, whose eyes were narrowed at the fourth crest; two dragons, one red, one white, engaged in battle. Vortigern's crest. With one hand shaking with fear, he pointed to it. 'Vortigern? He's the one who took you?'

Merlin nodded and continued to stare at the crest. He could never forget such a design, the amount of time he'd been forced to look at it whilst Vortigern and his men. . .

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders, 'Merlin, look at me.' Merlin dragged his eyes away from the parchment on the wall. His eyes were met by Arthur's azure gaze, a gaze of fierce protection and anger and something else that glistened and shimmered that calmed Merlin. His fear dissipated. 'I swear, by the god's, I will find him. I will find him, and he will pay for what he did to you.'

God knows what made Merlin do what he did next, but before he could stop himself he had brushed Arthur's arms off his shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek. The sensation hit Arthur like a bolt of lightning, his heart beat hard, his stomach fluttered, his skin flushed pleasantly warm.

And by the blush on Merlin's cheeks, he guessed that Merlin was feeling the same. So when Merlin pulled back, Arthur followed and their lips brushed for a moment. Which became an awkward and innocent kiss, which turned into Arthur's arms finding their way around Merlin's waist, and Merlin's hands finding themselves tangled in Arthur's hair, and left both of them gasping for breath and glad that Geoffrey of Monmouth wasn't around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s:** So close, so very close, but no boyshmut yet.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 6. Short chapter is short, but I'm saving the good stuff for a chapter of it's own ha ha haa. . .

- - -

'I want the peace treaty with Vortigern revoked.'

Arthur stood in the council chambers before his father and several courtiers. Uther Pendragon was a large, authoritative man, with cold eyes and a colder heart. His hatred of magic had spanned two decades, so Arthur was sure that he would at least _consider_ the proposition he made.

'And why is that?' Uther leant forwards in his chair, fixing Arthur with a stare that would have had a lesser man crumble at his feet. Arthur merely stared back with equal intensity. 'I believe,' he started, daring to take a step forward, 'that Vortigern is using magic.'

Uther sat back, his face cracking into a smile, and he laughed. The courtiers laughed along nervously, casting each other glances, wondering what the King found to funny. Uther finally managed to compose himself, 'Vortigern is a trusted ally in the war against magic. He has helped me on numerous occasions. He would not dare use sorcery.' His words had a bite to them that Arthur dare not question.

'I also believe he kidnapped six children from Ealdor,' Arthur spoke quietly, quickly realising that the King would never consider breaking ties with another kingdom on the basis of a mere accusation. Arthur needed proof. He needed a witness. He needed Merlin, Merlin's voice.

'Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom. If Cenred has any qualms, he can take them up with Vortigern himself. We are not mediators.'

'But father!'

'No, Arthur! I do not want to hear any more of these poisonous accusations! Now get out of my sight.'

'Yes, sire.' Arthur bowed and hastily left the council chambers, the gazes of the courtiers following him in silent questioning. Arthur had never accused another kingdom of using magic before, at least not without hard evidence. And that is just what Arthur was going to get. He was going to find Vortigern's kingdom. He was going to get Merlin his voice back.

- - -

Arthur slammed the door to his chambers closed and threw himself into one of the large oak chairs at his table. He had pretty much stormed back to his room, shoving several terrified servants out of his way, seething that his own father didn't trust him enough to even consider the possibility that his beloved allies could be using magic behind his back. Vortigern may have helped Camelot in the past, but the one time Arthur had met the other King, there had been something about him that Arthur disliked.

There was a light touch to his shoulder and Arthur didn't even need to look up to know it was Merlin. Neither had mentioned their kiss the previous day, Arthur content to let it slide by and be forgotten. Though his feelings raged inside him, making his heart a battlefield; a war between denial and the strange warmth that came with thoughts about Merlin.

The strange warmth was winning.

Merlin's fingers stroked at his neck. Arthur looked up.

'_You're sad.'_

'My father, he didn't believe me about Vortigern. He won't withdraw the treaty, not without proof that he's using magic.' Arthur's fists clenched on the arms of the chair, fingernails digging into the hard wood and splintering. Merlin moved and knelt before Arthur, took his hands and moved them to his face.

'_I want to make you happy.' _

'Why?' Was all Arthur could think of to say. This boy, who had stumbled into his life less than a week ago, who had him questioning his alliances, who was now knelt before him with his eyes so bright and his lips, pink and soft.

'_You feel it too?' _ Merlin placed one hand on Arthur's chest, right over his heart. Arthur closed his eyes, felt the battle rage with every beat, and with every beat his doubts slipped away and the warmth flooded him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Merlin, close and glowing and beautiful. And Arthur knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself as he closed the gap between them and kissed Merlin, who kissed back with equal vigour.

Sometime later, they broke apart, flushed with mussed hair and a desperate need that Arthur wasn't sure how to deal with. But it was Merlin who made the first move, climbing onto Arthur's lap and nuzzling at neck.

'_I can make you feel good.' _He signed, his eyes half-closed and dark and wanting.

'Is that what he made you do? Vortigern?'

'_Sometimes.'_

'Then no. I refuse to use you like that.' Arthur pushed Merlin off his lap and stood. There was nothing he wanted more than Merlin at that moment, and he knew exactly how to continue; the occasional servant or knight between his sheets had taught him enough. But Merlin was special, deserving of so much more than a quick shag like a whore from the brothel. He wanted Merlin to feel appreciated, loved, even.

'_But I want to. You're different. You wouldn't hurt me.'_

'How do you know?'

'_You saved me. You've done nothing but help me since then. You've made me feel wanted, and I want to make you feel the same. As thanks.' _ Merlin's pressed against Arthur, arms snaking around his neck. Arthur felt Merlin's need press into his thigh and sighed.

'You don't have to thank me like this.'

Merlin stared him straight in the eye, _'Please.'_

It was not a question. And Arthur found himself nodding. Merlin smiled and led him towards the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating**: NC-17 just to be safe. . .  
**Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: Huzzah! The boyshmut has arrived.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 7, with added sort of twist at the end. . .

- - -

Merlin's body was warm against Arthur's skin. He wasn't sure when his clothing had been removed (somewhere between kisses and roaming hands), but he had found himself on the bed, nestled between Merlin's thighs with no idea how he got there.

He'd had every intention of stopping Merlin before they reached the bed, he really did. He was going to persuade him that he didn't have to do this, letting him down gently with some nonsense about Merlin's honour, or courting etiquette or something. Each excuse he ran through his head seemed poorer than the last.

Then suddenly, Merlin was beneath him, and Arthur was _inside_ him, Merlin sighing and pushing against him like it was the most natural thing in the world. And Arthur may have caved and just gone along with it. It wasn't like he didn't want this; he just wished that maybe it was under different circumstances.

He dared a glance at Merlin's face. His eyes were focused intently on Arthur, half closed and dark; the beads of sweat collected on his forehead glistened in the dim light the candles threw across the room; his lips were flushed and parted, but curved into a smile when Arthur's arms wrapped around him and pulled him up closer. Merlin's own arms moved instinctively around Arthur's neck

And when Merlin came completely undone with several breathy pants, hard and hot in Arthur's skilled hand, a voice rang out across the room_, __**'ARTHUR!'**_

Arthur started and glanced around the room, attempting to determine the source of the voice, terrified that someone had walked in on them. But no, the door was shut, and he was positive he'd locked it, and surely no one could have scaled the walls and gotten in through the windows. . .

Merlin's hand guided the prince's gaze back to his own. And Arthur's jaw dropped. Merlin's eyes were still half closed, but molten gold in colour, his irises swirling with something more powerful that Arthur knew. The disembodied voice spoke again, _**'Arthur? Arthur, you can hear me, can't you? It's me. It's Merlin. . .'**_

Arthur wanted to laugh, but he was frozen, captivated by the golden eyes that stared at him with such emotion he almost felt it burn straight through him. 'How are you doing that?'

'_**Please don't be afraid.'**_

'You're a sorcerer.' It was a statement, not a question. But Arthur felt no fear. He knew he should; he'd been taught that sorcerers were evil, that they would destroy Camelot, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that Merlin was capable of such a thing. Still, the law was the law. Magic was banned, and if he didn't uphold the law, he would lose his people's respect. His father's respect.

Conflicted, he pulled away from Merlin, only to have his legs wrap around his waist_, __**'No, no, no, wait! Let me explain!'**_

'I'm listening.'

'_**Yes, I have. . . magic. But I swear, I mean no harm to you or Camelot. Please.'**_

'Tell me how you're doing this. You're speaking, in my head?'

'_**I'm just thinking. . . What I would say, if I could.'**_

'If you could do this,' he gestured between them, 'Why all the hand signs?' Laughter rang in Arthur's head. It was light, musical, and Arthur never wanted it to stop.

'_**This is as new to me as it is to you.'**_

'It's never happened before?'

'_**There had to be a connection, I guess. A strong bond.'**_

'And. . . sex, was that connection?

'_**Apparently.'**_

'But, Vortigern?'

'_**A connection with someone I care about.'**_

'Can you read my thoughts?'

Merlin paused, then answered, _**'No.'**_

'Can I read yours?'

'_**No, you only hear what I want you to hear, I think.'**_

'Shame. I often wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours.'

'_**Not pretty.'**_

'Yes, very.' Arthur ran a thumb gently across Merlin's cheek, under his eye, 'Beautiful.' The gold colour swirled and glittered as Merlin smiled.

'_**No, handsome maybe. I'm not a girl.'**_

Arthur rolled his hips, a high-pitched mewl echoed in his head, 'Not a girl, hmm? That sounded pretty girly to me.'

'_**Shut up. Prat.'**_ Merlin grinned briefly, his pearly teeth glinting in the firelight, before his expression became altogether more serious. _**'Please don't execute me. I know about magic here. I know it's banned.'**_

'I would never let anyone hurt you. I trust you.'

'_**Magic isn't evil, you know. It's neutral, a tool. It's the person using it who decided whether to use it for bad or good.'**_

'Then everything my father told me about magic. . . is a lie.' Arthur wasn't too shocked about this revelation. There had always been a part of him that disagreed with his father's ruthless hunting of all things magical. He'd just managed to ignore it. Until now. He dipped his head and traced the silvery mark on Merlin's neck with his lips, murmuring against the pale flesh, 'I will find your voice. I promise.'

'_**Thank you.'**_

Merlin's eyes faded back to blue, and Arthur heard nothing more. He released inside Merlin with a quiet moan, and then collapsed beside him, tucking the sheets around the boy's slender frame, inhaling his scent once more before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

- - -

Arthur descended the stone steps quickly. The flame of the torch was hot against his face and gave the passageway an unnatural red glow. It was late, or possibly some ungodly hour in the morning. Arthur had awoken and, at first, been utterly confused by the presence in his bed. Then he'd remembered the previous evening and was about to sink back down into the pillows when he'd remembered something else, flashes of a conversation from his childhood.

So he'd made sure Merlin was still asleep, slid out from under the covers, dressed and gone in search of answers. Which had led him to the passageway. He stepped out onto a small outcrop of rocks and glanced about the cavern. It was large, damp and cold with another, larger outcrop of rocks opposite him. There was no movement, save for the flickering of flames off of the jutting rocks and rough stone walls.

'Hello?' He called out into the darkness, his voice echoing throughout the cave and reverberating for a good while. There was clinking of chains and a shuffling above him, so he called out again. 'Hello? I know you're here. Answer me!' The chains shifted violently, and with a snap of leathery wings, the Great Dragon descended, landed on the rocks opposite the prince.

'Young Pendragon,' it spoke, its voice dripped with a thousand years worth of knowledge as it shifted and lay on the rocks. The firelight glistened off its scales, turning them golden and casting shimmering patterns into the darkness. 'It is not often I receive visits from royalty. Tell me, what is troubling you?'

If Arthur was impressed by the great beast in front of him, he didn't show it. He kept his voice calm and his gaze straight. 'When I was a child, my father brought me down here to show me the lengths he would go to just to keep magic from the kingdom.'

'Yes, I remember it well. You were so small, so frightened of me then.'

'You told me. . . that ten years form then, that I would find the half that makes me whole, that it would possess no voice, but I would hear it with perfect clarity.'

'That is true, Young Pendragon. And it seems my prediction has come true.'

'Merlin.'

'Indeed. You are two sides of the same coin. And he is much more powerful than you will ever know. He cannot talk, am I correct?'

'His voice was taken.'

'Then you must find it. He will need his voice if he is to succeed in fulfilling his destiny.'

'And what destiny is that?'

'To guide you on your path to becoming king.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating: ****PG-13****  
****Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: Mild smut.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 8. This one took a while trying to work everything out. I hope there's no continuity issues _

- - -

Merlin's 'ability', Arthur was not too disappointed to find out, only seemed to work in the haze after Arthur's clever hands or mouth worked over his skin in such a way so that when he came, his magic went a bit odd and his eyes pooled with the liquid gold Arthur was so enamoured with. That he was still able to form coherent sentences meant that Arthur had used these opportunities to ask him about Vortigern's kingdom (which was a quicker and more effective method than having him sign it out, when he would often get frustrated and shove Arthur's hand down his trousers so they could just get it over with already).

Arthur had never visited this particular kingdom before, and actually, didn't have the vaguest idea of where it was. Vortigern was a secretive man, and his castle was shrouded in such mystery that even Uther didn't know where it was. Vortigern had never actually revealed the name of his kingdom, and he had been the one to visit Camelot to propose the peace treaty. Though Merlin had told him it was by water and forest, but that didn't really help, because most of the kingdoms were situated thus.

Still, Arthur took everything Merlin told him and wrote it down on scraps of parchment that he hid behind a loose panel at the back of his closet. (How he had found such a panel, Merlin assumed that the Lady Morgana and their childhood had something to do with it, but when asked, Arthur shut down with a look that said he'd rather talk about anything other than _that_.)

Arthur had also managed to smuggle a map from the library. It had been pure luck that he and Merlin hadn't been caught the last time they'd broken in, so this time, Arthur had taken a few days to follow Geoffrey of Monmouth to be sure of his schedule. And with Merlin keeping watch outside, he'd managed to break in again, sure that this time Geoffrey wouldn't walk in and find him rifling through the papers and parchments that only Uther was meant to see.

- - -

Arthur poured over his notes and map, attempting to find castles that matched Merlin's description. He'd managed to narrow it down to three, but he needed Merlin to tell him more if he were to be certain that one of the three was Vortigern's.

Which is why Merlin was currently stretched out beneath him on the fur rug in front of the fire, arms pinned above his head by one of Arthur's hands, while the other gripped and stroked, the calloused pads of his fingers rough against sensitive skin, causing Merlin to buck into his hand, gasping for breath.

He came with his head thrown back, spine arched off the floor as far as Arthur's hands would let him, his eyes pooling with magic. But Arthur heard nothing. Merlin simply stared at him, sweat running off the sharp planes of his cheekbones and dripping from his hair.

As soon as Arthur released the hold on his wrists, Merlin sat up, gingerly bringing his arms before him and massaging to bring the flow of blood back to normal and stop the painful cramping of muscles. Arthur looked at him, quizzical. He'd never seen Merlin like this before. He seemed annoyed, almost angry. 'Are you okay?' It was a risk to ask, and Merlin's head flew up, his burning gaze boring deep into Arthur.

'_**Do you often converse with giant lizards in the middle of the night?'**_

His tone was harsh and cut Arthur like a sword edge.

'_**I followed you. I heard. . .**_ everything_**. And I waited for you to tell me, but you didn't.'**_

'Merlin. . .'

'_**All my life I've had this. . .this 'gift', this power and all it has ever brought me is misery and pain. And then, I find out it has a purpose, a reason for being, and you dismiss it and hide it from me. So no, I am not okay.'**_

Arthur's bowed his head, stared intently at a patch of stonework on the floor. He was ashamed that he had kept his conversation with the dragon a secret. He had intended to tell Merlin, just not yet. Merlin had enough to deal with without being told that his destiny was already set in stone. 'I didn't want to burden you, more than you already are.'

'_**You think I would be burdened? Arthur, I **_want_** to help you, to stay here, because I care about you. . . more that I probably should, but the dragon was right. Are destinies are entwined.'**_

Arthur looked up, 'What do you mean?'

'_**I mean. . . that this feeling, this warmth, here**_,' He took Arthur's hand in his own, tangled their fingers, and placed them both over his chest, _**'This is what keeps bringing us back here. Not because it's an easier way of having a conversation, but because we want to, we're supposed to. Look.'**_

The gold in Merlin's eyes shifted and Arthur almost fled in shock. He could see. . . something, shimmering gold, like a thin chain of light, of magic, that erupted from his chest where his heart lay and ended where his hand rested against Merlin's skin. 'What. . . what is that? Do you see this all the time?' Though he knew what it was, and what it meant.

'_**Most of the time, yes. It means that I will stay by your side whether you want me there or not. I accept my destiny, and give you all that I am. My power, my magic, we are yours to do as you wish.'**_

Then his eyes turned back to blue and he got up, dressed and retrieved the map.

- - -

A little while later, and Arthur had managed to cut three kingdoms down to two. Merlin was sat at the table, massaging his temples because _'Being kept in a drugged haze doesn't do much for the memory.' _ Though he had managed well, and remembered the smell of salt air and pine trees, which meant that the castle was by the sea.

Which could have been one of two places on Arthur's map; Avon or Tirenor. Both were on the coast and both were surrounded by forest. The only difference between them was a small patch of fields and a smaller stronghold near the eastern entrance to Avon. 'Come on Merlin, think. Were there fields?'

Merlin pressed the heels of his hands to his closed eyes. Flashes of distant memories when the drugs would wear off flickered through his mind then. _'Yes. . . When I first arrived, we passed fields. He was trying to build something there, but it wouldn't work. . .'_

Arthur's quill hovered over the map, before circling something and pushing it towards Merlin. 'I think we've found him.' Merlin looked down, fingers brushing the parchment as he traced the ink.

Avon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating: ****PG****  
****Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
****Author's note**: Chapter 9. Well, this didn't turn out as planned. The clearing scene just sort of happened and then it was the majority of the chapter and what was meant to go in this one will go in the next one. . .

Pale moonlight lit the courtyard with an ethereal glow as Arthur led Merlin across it and towards the stables, occasionally pulling him down to hide behind boxes and barrels and the guards patrolled. After the discovery of Avon, Arthur had been eager to leave, but Merlin has persuaded him to wait. The trip would take time to plan. Avon was four days away from Ealdor, but much further from Camelot. They needed food, water, camping equipment.

And for Uther to remain oblivious. He would never agree with Arthur about Vortigern, so a visit to his kingdom was out of the question. So with generous amounts of gold and wine, Arthur had bribed Gaius and several of Uther's servants to keep him occupied while Arthur was away. How they kept him occupied was up to them, but Gaius had muttered something about a sleeping draught and a pretend illness.

Arthur didn't really want to know the details, and had instead set about finding some help. More gold had got him several days' worth of food from the kitchens and three of his most trusted Knights to wait for him at the stables. Sirs Leon, Kay and Pellinore had all been present when Merlin was found and they hadn't breathed a word about it since. So Arthur knew he could trust them not to let slip about their journey. Though he hadn't told them the exact details, just that the children from Merlin's village needed saving

When Arthur and Merlin finally reached the stables, four of the fastest horses had already been saddled and laden with the food, water and bedrolls. The knights were gracious and did not question why Arthur seemed reluctant to let go of Merlin's hand. Instead, they smiled and helped Merlin settle behind Arthur on his large, mahogany coloured steed and mounted their own horses before setting of at a gallop through the streets and out of the gate before the guards had a chance to stop them.

Two straight days of riding Southwest form Camelot had obliterated all the energy Arthur and his knights had. It was midday, and the group were currently trailing slowly through dense forest. And despite the rocking of the horse beneath him, Merlin had managed to fall asleep against Arthur's back.

Arthur sighed. In his eagerness to leave and reach Avon as soon as possible, he had forgotten that Merlin was not a knight. He didn't have the strength or stamina for this type of journey, and Arthur wasn't sure if he had full recovered from when they had found him. Sure, there was more meat on his bones and a healthier glow about him, but Arthur was sure he often caught him wincing in pain when he thought Arthur wasn't looking.

They halted in a small clearing, Merlin waking up as Arthur dismounted and lifted him down from the saddle. Camp was set up quickly, Arthur and Leon setting down the bedrolls while Kay and Pellinore took Merlin into the surrounding forest to find firewood. Merlin was content to listen to their stories about Arthur and soon the knight's laughter drifted throughout the clearing.

Arthur smiled. No doubt they were telling stories of his teenage years, when he had gotten drunk on ale and vomited on a visiting Lady's favourite gown, or his first tournament when he had lost his sword, yet still managed to win by throwing his shield at his opponents head, knocking him out cold.

He was crouched in the centre of the clearing, striking two flints together and sending sparks into the kindling which caught easily. He felt Leon sit down on the log beside him. 'My Lord, if I may speak freely?' Arthur set the flints aside and sat back. 'You may.'

'It's about Merlin, Sire. I was wondering, why you are going to such lengths to help him? I mean, you have never even been to Ealdor.'

Arthur pondered this. He couldn't exactly tell Leon about the dragon, his destiny, Merlin's voice or that the boy had captured his heart and mind completely. 'Because,' he began, gazing into the small flames, 'I am to be King one day, and I must do what I can to help as many people as I can. Merlin has become a good friend, and I will do whatever it takes to help his village, because that's the sort of King I wish to be.'

'And it had nothing to do with your. . . feelings for him?'

Arthur stared at him.

'I'm sorry Sire, it was not my place to question. . .'

'No, Leon, you're right.' Arthur smiled and stoked the fire, 'Is it so obvious?'

Leon laughed, 'Well, Sire, you _are_ extremely protective of him.'

'Well, he needs protecting. You've seen how scrawny he is.'

Leon's laughter faded, and his tone became serious. One question burned in his mind, something that could have serious implications for Arthur if he answered. 'Speak, Leon, I know you want to ask me something.'

The words left Leon's mouth before he could think twice. 'Do you love him?'

Love.

It was not something Arthur was familiar with, or something he'd considered. He'd never felt it before, but the fluttering of his heart in his chest and the warmth and sheer happiness he felt when Merlin was near. It made sense.

'Yes,' He answered, 'I do.'

It was this moment Kay and Pellinore returned, Merlin between them, his arms full of firewood and his face and hair streaked with mud, the ever glorious grin plastered across his face. Arthur leapt up to take the firewood from him, 'What happened to you?' He asked, handing the wood to Leon and wiping mud from Merlin's face with the sleeve of his shirt.

'He fell into a ditch, Sire.' Kay provided the answer, also grinning.

'Are you hurt?' Arthur glanced over Merlin's body, checking for cuts or bruises or broken bones.

'_I'm fine! I had fun. They told me stories.'_

'What sort of stories?'

Merlin shook his head, his grin growing wider.

'_Mer_lin. . .'

Merlin shook his head again and wiped mud on Arthur's nose before skirting round him to sit by the now roaring fire. Leon handed him a bowl of water and a cloth to wash with, while Kay and Pellinore skinned and cooked the rabbit they had caught. Arthur pulled the map from his bag and sat next to Merlin with it unfurled across his knees.

'According to the map, we're still three days away from Avon, maybe two at a push.'

'What's the plan for when we get there Sire?' Pellinore asked, slicing strips of meat from the rabbit.

'Well, if Merlin can remember his way around the castle, we will find the children and you will take them safely away.'

'And you, Sire?'

'I will make sure Vortigern never harms anyone ever again.'

When the sun had set, Arthur placed more wood on the fire to keep it burning throughout the night and climbed under the blankets of his bed roll. Merlin and his knights had already fallen asleep, but Arthur had wanted to study his map for longer, looking for shortcuts, a quicker was to Avon. He was unsuccessful and had eventually given up when his eyes refused to stay open.

There was a rustling noise by his feet, and Arthur instinctively knew it was Merlin. He smiled and lifted his blanket for Merlin to crawl and lie next to him, warm and content, with his head tucked under Arthur's chin, warm breath fanning across his skin. Just before he fell asleep, Merlin's voice echoed quietly in his mind.

'_**I love you too.'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating: **PG**  
Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
Author's note**: Chapter 10. Apologies for the lack of chapter last week. Banana Krakens ate my day off D

Arthur woke in the dim light of dawn, alone, with a crick in his neck and a rock digging uncomfortably into his back. He vaguely wondered where Merlin had gone, then noticed there was a fresh fire burning at the centre of their camp. And Merlin, sat cross-legged with the map stretched across his lap, his fingers tracing the path they had taken and measuring the distance they had yet to travel.

Arthur propped himself on one elbow and watched Merlin hunch further over the map, hand skimming over the shapes and lines that formed words he couldn't read. the intense amber burn of the fire gleamed in Merlin's eyes, or was it his magic? Arthur remembered the words that had flicked through his mind before he had drifted into unconsciousness, quiet as a whisper.

'Merlin?' Merlin looked up and smiled and Arthur was relieved (dissapointed?) to see that as his face moved out of the firelight, his eyes were their normal deep blue. 'Merlin, last night. . . I heard,' Arthur paused and sat up, 'And we weren't. . .' He gestured with his hands like it would explain what he meant. Luckily, Merlin understood and nodded. 'How?' Merlin shrugged. '_I don't know. But I meant it.'_

'Yeah.' Arthur moved to sit next to Merlin, taking one of the boys slender hands with his own, his thumb stroking the palm. 'Leon, he asked my why I was here, doing this. I told him it was because it was the sort of King I want to be, one who helps people in need.' Merlin looked up from where his fingers intertwined with Arthur's. 'Of course, he saw right through me,' Arthur smiled, 'I'm here for you.' His other hand came up to stroke Merlin's cheek, a gentle caress that made Merlin shiver, despite the heat of the fire. 'You're more precious to me than anything in this world. I would die for you.'

Merlin's breath hitched and his eyes burned gold with a glow that rivaled the fire. '_**Don't say that.'**_

'But it's true.'

_**'No, you can't! You can't die!' **_

'I'll try not to.' Arthur smiled and placed a kiss on Merlin's forehead, one on his cheek and one on his hand before turning to the map. 'Can you get us into the castle?'

It took a further two and a half days to reach the boarders of Avon, traversing endless forests and fields, passing village after village until Arthur heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore. The sounds of the ocean and the bitter-salt taste of the air was an obvious discomfort to Merlin, whose arms gripped Arthur's waist tighter. It was all Arthur could do to give Merlin's hand a reassuring squeeze and push forward.

A few hours later and Vortigern's kingdom appeared before them. The castle itself was large, made of black stone with turrets and towers everywhere. It held none of the grace of Camelot, but was still stunningly impressive if not a little intimidating. A little way to it's left was a smaller structure that looked like it had remained half-built for years. Arthur wondered if this was the same structure Merlin had told him of, the thing Vortigern was building when Merlin had first arrived.

They stopped in the trees that bordered the North of the castle. Arthur dismounted and gathered his knights aroung him, 'From what Merlin has managed to tell me, there are several passageways that can get us into the castle without having to pass over the drawbridge,' He took a stick and drew a crude map in the dirt by his feet, 'However several of them are either blocked or guarded. But the passageways here, here and here,' He marked three crosses, one to the North of the castle, and two to the East, 'Are clear and lead to the servants quarters.'

Merlin bent to examine the dirt-map and pointed to one of the passageways on the East side of the castle. '_This is the one I know most about, the one I escaped through. It's short but narrow. The other is longer, I think, but wider_.' Arthur looked around the group. 'We'll split into two. Myself, Merlin and Leon will take this one,' He pointed to the short but narrow passageway, 'And Kay and Pellinore take the other.'

'Sire,' Kay stepped forwards, 'What exactly are we looking for?'

'Anyone who looks like they don't belong there, anyone of Merlin's age. If you do find any of the villagers, get them out and away form here as soon as possible. Do whatever it takes.'

'And Vortigern, sire?'

'I'll take care of him. Let's go.'

The narrow passageway, Arthur found out, was a lot narrower than he'd anticipated. Merlin had no trouble at all slipping down into the darkness, but Arthur was having a hard time and had to make most of the journey sideways. Even so, he managed to get himself stuck several times, and Merlin had to keep coming back to help him. But eventually, they made it to the otherside, which turned out to be behind a false wooden panel in the dungeons.

Arthur fought back a grimace. The dungeons at Camelot were luxury compared to this. A solitary torch lit the space as best it could and the stench of rotten straw and rodents hung in the air. Flies crawled over every available surface, including the sleeping and unconscious forms of the prisoners, some of who Arthur doubted would survive much more than a day at the most. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat, and Arthur pulled him close, 'It's okay. I'm here.'

Leon emerged from the passageway, his face contorting with disgust. 'this is an atrocity. If King Uther knew how he treated his poeple, he would never have signed that treaty.'

'On the contrary, Leon, my father would not care. He cares more about his wealth than his subjects.'

'Sire, you speak almost treason.'

'I do not agree with his laws, but I cannot change them.'

'When you are king, you_ can_.'

'And I will. now, I want you to go that way.' Arthur pointed to a corridor that led off to the left, Merlin and I will see if there's anyone down here who could help us.'

'Yes, Sire.'

Leon left and Merlin slipped away from Arthur as he put the wooden panel back in place, once again concealing the passageway. He peered through the bars of each cell, looking for any familiar faces. Behind him, there was a shuffle of something draggin over the stone floor. then a hoarse voice. 'Merlin? Is that you?'

Merlin turned to face the voice.

'Merlin! It is you! You came back!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating: **PG**  
Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
Author's note**: Chapter 11. I don't know if it's just me, but this chapter seems really short =/ Ho hum. . .

'Merlin! It is you! You came back!'

Merlin turned slowly, eyes cast down almost afraid of what he might see when he looked towards the source of the voice. It was the once voice he'd missed the most since managing to escape, but now it sounded old, pained. He felt guilty for leaving it behind, leaving it in the place he detested the most in the world. He hadn't even promised that he'd come back; meeting Arthur who wanted to help him was a stroke of luck, but now he was glad that he had returned, to hear the voice that reminded him of home.

When he managed to glance up, he wanted to cry. The boy looked out at him from behind the bars of a small cell. His face was gaunt, dirty, his brown hair matted and large brown eyes straining to see in the meagre light of the torch. But those didn't matter, because the grin on his face was the same as it had always been, huge and lopsided and completely. . .

'Merlin?' Arthur stepped next to Merlin, placed one hand on the small of his back. The boy in the cell shifted, his eyes narrowed at Arthur's hand then he looked up and he and Arthur both spoke at the same time, 'Who's he?'

Arthur straightened, his hand coming to rest on the pommel of his sword, 'I am Prince Arthur of Camelot.' He felt Merlin shuffle uncomfortably beside him and the boy behind the bars barked out a laugh, 'Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor.' He scrambled to his feet, gripping the bars to keep himself steady, 'Merlin, why did you bring him here?'

'I'm here to help you,' Arthur moved closer to the bars, searching for the lock, 'And I'm here to make sure that Vortigern never does anything like this again.' Arthur drew his sword and William stepped back as he slid the blade neatly between the two pieces of metal that held the door built into the bars closed. With one swift movement, the lock shattered and the door creaked open. But William didn't move.

'What are you waiting for?' Arthur asked, pulling the rusting door as far open has he could.

'If he catches us, we're dead.'

'I'm not going to let that happen.'

Merlin grabbed hold of William's wrist. The look in his eyes was clear; _please_.

William sighed and stepped from the cell.

After a generous search of the cells, it was clear that none of the other villagers from Ealdor were there. William (who'd told Arthur to call him Will as a sign of not-quite-friendship-but-you-helped-Merlin-so-yeah) had said they'd be above in the main part of the castle, working.

'Working?' Arthur had asked, following Will down the dimly lit corridors, pressed against the wall, muscled constantly coiled incase he needed to attack. He could imagine anyone being willing to work for the man who took them from their home, but Will shrugged as if it was normal. 'A lot of them appreciate having food to eat, clothes to wear and a roof over their heads. Most don't remember Ealdor, their families.'

'But you do.'

'. . . Of course, because Merlin was always there to help me remember. We were like in Ealdor brothers, y'know? And we kept each other sane here.'

'What about when Merlin escaped? Did you not feel, well, betrayed?'

Merlin flinched.

'No, because I'm the one who helped him escape. I was the one who found that passageway, the one who distracted the guards while he fled.'

'Why?'

'Because I couldn't bear it anymore, couldn't bear seeing what that _man_,' Will spat, 'was doing to him, abusing him and breaking him and he wasn't even able to _scream_. It, it was. . . heatbreaking. . .'

'Is that why you ended up in the dungeons?'

Will laughed, 'It was worth it, for Merlin.'

'Thank you,' Arthur said quietly, placing a hand on Will's shoulder, 'If it wasn't for you, I'd never have found him.'

Will smiled and glanced at Merlin, who was crowded against Arthur's back, looking up at Arthur's face with adoration and pride and gratitude.

'Thank you, Arthur. For looking after him.'

'Sire!' Leon's voice called out from infront of them, and he rushed towards them followed by the villagers and Sirs Kay and Pellinore, 'Sire, we found them.'

'All of them?' Arthur enquired, looking over the group who were staring at him in awe. Leon nodded. 'And you had no trouble?'

Leon shook his head, 'No Sire. There were no guards around to speak of.'

Arthur took this in. No guards. This meant that Vortigern was either very stupid, of that he didn't need guards, and Arthur knew for a fact the the former was not true. Vortigern was cunning and sly, but his reasoning for letting the villagers free was unclear. Unless they were of no use to him anymore, '. . .because Merlin is back.' Arthur voice was only a whisper, unheard among the chattering of the villagers, but Arthur was afraid, afraid for Merlin who seemed unaware and who was only glad to have his friends back.

'Sire?' Leon stepped forwards.

'Take the villagers away from here, into the wood if you can. I will find you.' Leon nodded and lead the group to the passageway in the dungeons. Arthur watched as they slowly, they disappeared from view, but when he turned around, Will was still stood before him. 'Will. . .'

'Look, I'm not going with them until I know for sure that that bastard is dead. I know that's what you're going to do, I want to see it with my own eyes.'

Arthur didn't even attempt to argue, just nodded and let Will lead the way to the man he had come to hate more than anything in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating: **PG**  
Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
Author's note**: Chapter 12. Only one more after this. . .

Will lead them through a labyrinth of corridors. The black walls glistened like diamonds on onyx, which on closer inspection was actually crystallised salt from the close proximity to the ocean, clinging to the stone. Arthur certainly appreciated the dark beauty of the building, but the silence unnerved him. True to his guards words, the halls were empty. The only movement was the erratic flickering of candles in sconces, caressed the soft breeze.

Merlin fought back a shiver. It was always unnaturally cold in the castle, the temperature resemblent of Winter rather than mid-Spring. He crowded closer to Arthur and let his fingers curl against the smooth links of the chainmail, a tangible reassurance that calmed his nerves. Arthur felt him shift and offered a small smile over his shoulder, yet his ice blue eyes remained cold as steel, brimming with hate, anger that could spill from him at any moment.

When will stopped abruptly infront of a set of large, black doors, and it took all of Arthur's skill not to walk straight into him. Arthur wondered why they'd stopped, but from the grave look on Will's face and the intricate pattern carved into the ebony wood, Arthur managed to piece everything together. He knew who was behind these doors and drew himself to full height, placing one hand on an ornate silver handle, ready to turn it when Will stopped him. 'Arthur,' Will stepped up next to him, 'Be careful, yeah? Vortigern is a powerful man. If you die, I'll never forgive you for leaving Merlin behind.' Will's eyes narrowed and Arthur could tell he was serious, despite the smile that curled his lips.

'I promised Merlin,' Arthur nodded, 'I won't die.'

But when Arthur turned the handle, several things happened at once that left him confused and disorientated. The doors flew open as if pushed by a strong wind and slammed into the walls, Arthur and Merlin were shoved forwards into the room and onto their knees by an invisible force as Will was restrained by two burly guards who appeared from nowhere. Arthur's attempts to stand resulted in a blow across the back of his head. His vision blurred and all he could make out before he lost consciousness was Merlin, wordlessly screaming after Will as the doors slammed shut once again.

When Arthur came around, he was sprawled in the middle of a grand room, much like the council chambers of Camelot, save for the large marble pillars dispersed along the walls either side of him. Before him was a throne of the same black stone the walls were built from, decorated with rich furs and carverd into the headrest, two dragons; one red and one white, locked in vicious battle. Arthur struggled to his feet, ghosting a hand over the back of his head. It ached and throbbed and the pain dulled his senses, so it was a good few seconds before he registered that Merlin was unconscious, hands bound behind his back, a chain leading from a collar around his neck to a metal hoop attatched to the marble pillar closest to the throne.

'Merlin!' Arthur called out, but his voice was hoarse and weak. Merlin didn't even shift. Arthur stumbled a few steps forwards and groped at his side for his sword. His fingers hit nothing but air, and when he looked down, his scabbard was empty. A low, voice in his ear and a sudden pressure between his shoulder blades told him just where his sword had gone.

'Looking for this, Pendragon?' Arthur raised his hands in defeat and glanced over his shoulder. Vortigern stood behind him, pressing the blade of Arthur's sword just that little bit harder into the chainmail on Arthur's back. Vortigern looked just as Arthur remembered him; the sharp planes of his face were not elegant like Merlin's, but skeletal, with dark purple bruises beneath his bloodshot eyes. His face was framed by a curtain of greasy black hair, topped with a silver crown that looked like thorns and when he smiled, his teeth were yellowed. 'Vortigern,' Arthur kept his voice even, though his dry throat burned, 'Do you know why I'm here?'

Vortigern snorted a laugh and traced the tip of the sword over Arthur's chainmail as he circled him, stopping when the blade was over Arthur's heart. 'I know why you're here, Pendragon.' He glanced towards the throne, to where Merlin was slumped on the floor, his head lolling against his chest, 'Unfortunately, you won't be able to make good on your promise to your dear Merlin.' Arthur hated the way Merlin's name slipped so easily from Vortigern's mough. Vortigern merely grinned and waved a hand in Merlin's direction, his eyes flashing an ugly amber for a brief second. Merlin awoke instantly, bleary eyes blinking against the sudden brightness on the marble.

Vortigern was by his side in a second, his hand wrapped in the chain that held Merlin to the pillar. When Arthur growled, Vortigern merely looked at him with raised eyebrows and snaked his hand lower to rest on the soft, dark curls of Merlin's hair. 'Don't you dare touch him,' Arthur snapped, seeing red and charging forwards, but he didn't make it more that a few steps before the amber gleam of Vortigern's eyes made his body disobey him, and he found himself once again, sprawled across the stone floor.

'It's useless, Pendragon. I'm too powerful for you. And thanks to this little whore,' He grabbed Merlin's chin, forcing his head up, 'You'll be dead soon enough.'

'Wha...? I don't, understand.'

'No, I didn't expect you to. So, let me explain.' Vortigern released Merlin's chin and swept across the room to the throne, rearranging his black robes before seating himself, twirling Arthur's sword in his hand. 'I'm sure you've seen my little project?' He gestured to the large window behind him. In the distance, Arthur could see the half-finished foundations they'd passed, 'With that tower complete, my castle will be. . . invincible,' He grinned and twirled the sword again, dragging the tip against the floor making sparks fly up from the friction. 'But, it seems I have a. . . small issue, in that the land here is enchanted, shall we say, and everytime I make progress, the tower simply collapses.

Then one day, I was approached by a sorceress, who told me she could see beneath the earth. The ground is unsettled, she told me, it wants a sacrifice before it will allow me to claim it as my own. The spilt blood of a Prince will calm the earth, then my tower can be built. And of course, there is only one Prince deemed worthy enough for the cause. The greatest Prince of all the kingdoms. And so, here you are.'

Arthur was silent for a moment, replaying the words in his head. He was going to die, he got that part, but, 'What's this got to do with Merlin?'

'What I didn't count on was this little prophecy you've got going on. The sorceress told me that a child from Ealdor would one day assist the Once and Future King in uniting Albion. And as much as it seems like a lovely idea, I _don't want _to unite. Unfortunately, I had no idea which child she meant, so I just had to take them all. And it was only a matter of time before this one,' He pointed a thumb a Merlin, who was struggling against his bonds, ' Attempted to use his magic against me. So, I took his voice,' He produced a small crystal vial from beneath his robes. The contents swirled the same molten gold as Merlin's eyes, 'Amongst. . . other things. But I assume by the look on your face you know how hard it is to resist someone so. . . appealing?'

The smirk that grew on Vortigern's face was sickening. Arthur had to avert his gaze.

'Then I let him think he'd escaped, let him run, had him followed until he collapsed from exhaustion then placed him where I knew you'd find him. It was only a matter of time before you found out about your great destiny, then of course you'd want Merlin's voice back, which in turn would lead you straight back to me.' He leant forward in the throne, 'The problem with you, Pendragon, is that you're so eager to help those below you. You're a Prince, you should act like one.'

Vortigern stood and swept towards Merlin, 'Now, before you die little Prince, I think I'll let you watch what I do to this one. . .' But before Vortigern could so much as lay a hand on his prisoner, Merlin used all the strength he had to lift himself with the chain and kick out. Merlin's feet collided with Vortigern's chest, sending him flying backwards, the sword dropping from his hand and skittering across the floor towards Arthur, who saw the gold of Merlin's eyes and the shout in his head, _'NOW!'_

He didn't waste his time. He picked up the sword and slashed at Vortigern.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Cherology  
**Author**: x_ritsuka_x  
**Fandom**: BBC Merlin  
**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating: **PG**  
Summary**: Arthur finds something strange when out hunting.

**Warning/s**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form.  
**  
Author's note**: Chapter 13. It's the end D: Thank you to all the people who have stuck with this complete drivel all the way through and for all your comments and feedback :D. (This has been sat on my PC for a week 'cause I fail at endings. . . Also, any Old English in this chapter is probably wrong ;/) Uh, on with the show I guess. . .

The sword swung in a wide arc that, frustratingly for Arthur, missed Vortigern's neck by a hair's breadth, but caused the greasy man with eyes like rusting copper to lurch backwards violently. And the tip of Arthur's sword caught on the thin silver chain that held the small glass vial.

A thousand links scattered onto the floor and the pendant fell in slow motion and three pairs of eyes tracked its descent. Vortigern made forwards grabbing at the air, but his efforts were fruitless; the pendant slipped through his fingers and it hit the hard, stone floor. The quiet shatter of glass seemed to echo around the room.

From the shards, a gold. . . something drifted upwards, twisting and shimmering in the air like flames. Merlin's eyes flashed like a signal, and the gold something took shape and flittered across the room, touched the pale, silvery mark on Merlin's throat and disappeared having once again found it's home.

Merlin's eyes burned with a white hot ferocity that Arthur had never seen before.

He thought of the Dragon, who had told him of Merlin's power. But to see it in person was something else. And it scared Arthur. He didn't know exactly how powerful Merlin was, but even Vortigern took a careful step backwards, away from the raw power that burned in Merlin irises. 'What have you done?'

'Onlíese.' Merlin's voice was calm and clipped as the alien word caused the chains that bound him to the pillar to break and fall away, and not the light and musical voice Arthur was expecting, the one he had grown accustomed to drifting into his mind.

He was out of his depth here, stood between two sorcerers, two _powerful_ sorcerers whose gazes were locked as magic flared around them. 'Arthur?' if Arthur hadn't been looking at Merlin, he would have thought the voice was in his head. Merlin had spoken his name, with his voice, in the tone Arthur was familiar with. Reserved for him, Arthur mused, and the small smile that played on Merlin's lips confirmed it.

'Arthur, you have to go now.'

'What? No, Merlin. . . '

'This is my fight now, I'll join you soon, I promise. Please, take Will and run.' Without removing his gaze from Vortigern, he waved one hand at the door and spoke one of the strange words, 'Tóspringan'.

The door sprang open, revealing Will, still restrained by two guards. Another flick of Merlin's wrist and another odd word, 'Forþrysme', and the guards collapsed to the floor. Arthur took a step towards the door and turned to look at Merlin once last time before he left, 'Merlin? Don't do anything stupid, okay? I'll be waiting.' Merlin's eyes flared, he had promised. Arthur nodded once, grabbed will by the arm and ran as the door shut again behind them.

Arthur reached the villagers and his Knights without further troubles. Will was immediately encompassed by the group, a red-haired girl taking his hand and leading him away from Arthur with a wary glance.

Leon stepped forwards, 'Sire, where's Merlin?'

Arthur glanced back towards the castle, 'He knows what he's doing. I hope.'

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a noise as loud as a thunderclap, and a series of cracks appeared in the black stone walls. Arthur stared wide eyed, frozen in place, his heart racing in his chest. Another crack and the building began to fall, collapsing in on itself in a flurry of onyx and marble.

'MERLIN!' Leon, Kay and Pellinore had the sense to restrain Arthur when the first crack appeared. They couldn't afford to have Arthur do something reckless. He was the future King, and having to tell Uther his son had died risking his life for a peasant boy, would probably be the last thing they ever did.

All they could do was watch as the once grand castle fell. The villagers screamed and a few cried at the loss of their 'home'. Will spat, muttering 'good riddance' as the ruins shifted. Arthur stopped struggling eventually, and sank to his knees, his eyes staring blankly into the distance.

But Merlin had promised, promised he wouldn't do anything stupid. '_I'll join you soon. . .' _He had promised.

'Promised. . .' Arthur whispered to himself, a vague attempt at hope.

'Sire?' Leon was peering into the rubble, 'Sire, there's someone in the ruins.'

Arthur glanced up, and indeed, there was a shadow behind the clouds of dust, moving forwards carefully, picking its way between the large stones. And Merlin emerged, unscathed but covered in dust and fragments of black stone. He made his way towards the villagers without breaking stride, and stopped in front of Arthur.

'Merlin. . .'

'I promised, didn't I?'

When Arthur stood and kissed him, needy and thankful, in front of everyone, he laughed. A sound that Arthur found so beautiful, he wanted to weep. But he grinned and clutched at Merlin's clothing and wiped the dust from his face with the sleeve of his tunic.

'Yeah, you promised.'

The long journey back to Ealdor was thankfully uneventful. Merlin had managed to gather enough wood from the rubble, and with a few of his odd words, he'd magicked up a cart for the villagers. Arthur had had to reassure them that he was taking them home. A few had kicked off, not trusting the stranger in the armour, but Merlin had diffused the situation, and eventually the villagers had settled.

A few words along the lines of 'If you even _think_ about telling my Father about Merlin, I will obliterate you myself' from Arthur to his Knights had ensured their silence. They had nodded, dumbstruck as the cart had assembled itself before them, but eventually came round and helped harness it to their horses.

They arrived back in Ealdor at dawn. The sun had barely risen and the small village looked quaint and peaceful in its watery light. The cart trundled between weaved willow fences and rough stone sties and chicken's that seemed to have free run of the ground. The cart stopped and its bleary eyed passengers got down from the cart.

Having heard the cart arriving, several of Ealdor's residents had emerged from their houses, and it wasn't long until one of the men rushed over, 'Katelyn!'

'Father?'

The girl with the red hair was swept into a hug and both father and daughter began to cry. 'I thought I'd never see you again!'

Arthur looked around as other parents were reunited with their children and taken away inside. Then it was just Arthur, Merlin and Will. Eventually, a woman with brown hair tied up in a woollen scarf approached from behind them. 'Merlin? Will?' Her voice was quiet when she spoke, almost disbelieving. The three boys turned to look, and as sooon as they had, Merlin had the woman in a tight embrace. 'Mother!'

Will merely smiled and acknowledged her with a nod, 'Hunith.' Arthur looked at him questioningly. 'Where is your family?'

Will dropped his gaze, 'My parent's both passed away. I don't have a family. . . '

'Don't be stupid, Will.' Merlin grabbed Will's arm and pulled him into a three person hug, 'You have us. Someone needs to look after Mother.' Merlin smiled, a little sad as he pulled away and went to stand next to Arthur.

Will shook his head, 'I don't understand. . .'

'I'm going back to Camelot.'

Will stared at him for a moment, he glanced down to where Merlin's fingers had entwined themselves with Arthur's and grinned, 'Guess you can't escape destiny.'

'Two sides of the same coin,' Hunith smiled.

End.


End file.
